Five Night's At Freddy's: Delvin Garth
by Mr-Randomniss
Summary: This Story is about Delvin Garth he Broke up with his Girlfriend after he caught her cheating on him with his boss so he beated the hell outta his boss for it however this made him lose his job he now wants to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza because he loves to be a security guard but there is more to him then it seems as he starts hallucinating wierd things...


This story takes place in part 2 actually with jeremy but i wanted my own charachter since i love FNAF so much it's awesome the charachter is Delvin Garth he is gonna be in the events in part 2 He is 29 years old and lives with his Father Had a terrible childhood And lost his mother when he was 9 he kinda got hard from that he is more the tough guy type like Niko Bellic From GTA 4 lol but he has a nice side but also has a short temper he lost his job because he caught his boss making out with his girlfriend...And he beat the crap outta him lol And sorry for my grammar i'm so terrible in english so please let me know if i make mistakes but don't be a dick plz either it's not my fault. So Delvin and Jeremy are gonna be working together in night shifts BTW something terrible will happen to Delvin...ENJOY Btw he broke up with his girlfriend.

It's a nice sunny day as a man in a leather jacket with a nice blue jeans and a fancy black haircut goes in the fazbear pizza restaurant.

he then approaches a Female worker with brunette hair.

Worker: Hello sir! welcome to freddy fazbear's pizza!

?: Well miss i'm looking for Work i heard you guys need some security guards and i would like to work if possible (smiles)

Worker: Sure! just type here your information and we will call you next week! (Hands over the papers) btw your name please?

Delvin: It's Delvin...Delvin Garth

Worker: aah i heard about you you were the guy that beated up your boss right? i'm sorry if i asked.

Delvin get's suprised by this but keeps writing the papers and tries to stay calm about it.

Delvin: Yup...that's me caught him having you know doing it with my girlfriend... i broke up with her after that.

Worker: Sorry about that well i hope you can find a better one someday handsome.

This makes Delvin feel wierd but also funny since most girld don't call him handsome at all.

Delvin: Yeah (Starts chuckling and gives her the papers) Here you go have a nice day miss.

Worker: You too! (She smiles and puts back the files on the desk)

Delvin: (he then makes his way to the exit) Man she was kinda cute hehe (Delvin then bumped arms with a man with brown hair he approached him) Shit! sorry you ok man?

?: Oh haha i'm fine no problem (He stands up ) hi i'm Jeremy Flitzgerald.

Delvin: Delvin Garth well i'm going now sorry for that earlier hehe

This made delvin feel a little awkard as he hates these kinda situations

Jeremy: Aah don't sweat it! it's ok see ya around!

Delvin then entered outside the restaurant

Delvin: haha wierd dude i would be pissed but whatever

1 Week later

Delvin was laying on his bed thinking about the female worker he met in the restaurant.

Delvin: Man i hope i get that call i should probably ask her number somehow i wanna get to know her better like a friend i could use friends right now. *His phone starts ringing*

Delvin gets up and approaches the phone.

Delvin: Well i'll be damned *he answers the phone* hello?

Worker: Hey Handsome it's me good news! you got the job you can begin on your first night Tommorow.

Delvin: Thank you...hey by the way i never got your name.

Alisa: It's alisa hehe why actually?

Delvin: Just curious...

Alisa: Oh i forgot your gonna be with a partner Tommorow on your first night his name is Jeremy Flitzgerald

Delvin: Really? i met him he is a cool guy it's fine with me haha so hey...uhm about those animatronics will i be informed about them?

Alisa: Don't worry you will well see you tommorow!

Delvin: Your gonna be there to?

Alisa: Yes i will introduce you the animatronics.

Delvin: Alright sure see ya tommorow

Alisa: See ya tommorow!

*Hangs up*

Delvin: Alright! got the job!

*A knock is coming from his door*

Delvin: Come in

*Delvin's father comes in the room oh yeah i forgot his name is Michael he is 58 years old yeah young for a father with a son that's 29 huh?*

Michael: Was it a girl?

Delvin: How did you know old man?

Michael: i know when i hear it kid hell I bet you wanna ask her out you should kid. that bitch diana i ain't gonna forgive her ever for breaking your heart like that

This made delvin feel sad as he loved diana so much but after seeing her having sex with his boss it made delvin so angry that he litterly felt something dark snap inside him it made him worry ever since.

Delvin: Yeah i can't believe she pulled that shit on me..

Michael: i'm sorry perhaps she is better you know..

Delvin: i just want to be friends with her dad not get a new Girlfriend

Michael: Ok...Ok i get it sorry but hey good luck tommorow and you best behave ok?

Delvin: Yeah no problem old man hehe.

Michael: Alright i'm going downstairs and watch tv bye kiddo

Delvin: Bye

1 Day later

Delvin approaches the Fazbear Pizza he then enters the Pizzaria noticing alisa somehow he can't get his eyes off her he feels something wierd inside him like butterflys

Alsia: Delvin! hey!

Delvin: OH hey alisa!

Alisa: jeremy is already at the office.

Delvin: Oh right i should get my uniform.

Alisa: Yeah i'll wait here don't worry.

*Delvin goes to the clothes room and while he is going he sees the animatronics but then he could have sworn he saw it's me written on the wall but then when he blinks it's gone*

Delvin: Must be my imagination damn...

*2 minutes later*

Delvin: Alrigtht done!

Alisa: good come on follow me i'll show you the animatronics but To be honest they creep me out but the older ones creeped me even more out.

After hearing this this made delvin worried a little why would she be scared of them? but he didn't wanna ask

Delvin: Yeah no kidding.

Delvin And Alisa aproach the animatronics

Alisa: The guy bear in the middle is Freddy he is the main guy of the trio he is like the Star of this place the one in the left is bonnie i don't know much about them but he is the most active of the three the yellow one is Chicha she is my favorite hehe these animatronics have a criminal records system but somehow they act violent towards us adults...

Delvin: That's wierd so all i have to do is to check these animatronics?

Alisa: Yeah...well there is also foxy but you will notice him in the cameras well i'm going now you know your way to the office right?

Delvin: Yeah oh wait uhm i was thinking i really wanted to say this but...uh

Alisa: Uh yes?

Delvin: Can you give me your number *He Starts smiling*

Alisa: Wha What? *her cheek starts turning a little red*

Delvin: Sorry if this is unexpected i just want to be friends you know i get lonely a lot

Alisa: oh uh Sure! No problem.

Delvin: Thanks!

Alisa: Here is my number 906-867-102 and uh call me you seem like a cool guy better then the other shit heads i deal with on this restaurant

Delvin: Same goes to you hehe bye alisa.

Alisa: Bye Handsome good luck on your first night *she then smiles*

Delvin: Thanks

alisa then walks out the door

Delvin: YES I got her number! hehehe oh yeah i gotta go to the office shit! it's almost 12 am it's 11:55 AM!

Delvin then starts seeing again the word It's me written on the wall with blood on it this time he then hears a noise behind him delvin turns around to see a Golden Animatronic looking at him with a death stare

Delvin: huh? this animatronic was not here before was it?

Delvin then rubs his eyes off and the animatronic is gone like it was never there

Delvin: What the fuck was that...jesus...i gotta get my shit together...

Delvin then starts running to the office

Jeremy: Man this place somehow creeps me out...fuck huh what's that noise?

Jeremy hears fast footsteps coming to his direction then he sees it's delvin running towards him.

Delvin: MADE IT! Phew! 11:57AM Oh hey jeremy can i call just call you jery for short?

Jeremy: No problem Delvin come on! get you camera over there we gotta check on those animatronics btw were gonna get a phone call soon from "Phoneguy"

Delvin grabs his Camera Monitor and sit's besides jeremy and asks

Delvin: Phoneguy?

Jeremy: Yeah i dunno his name either but we can do this alright?

Delvin: Sure we can i'm glad to work with you

Jeremy: Thanks to be honest i thought you were gonna be an asshole haha.

Delvin: Well i'm glad i'm not.

They then smile to eachother while jeremy notices it's 12AM on his camera monitor.

Jeremy: ah speak of the devil here it is 12:00 AM

Delvin: Alright we shou-

Delvin get's cut off from a phone call jeremy picks it up and puts it on speaker

Phoneguy: Hello! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!


End file.
